warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bramblestar
Brambleclaw is a large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. History In the Original Series Forest of Secrets : Brambleclaw was born as Bramblekit to Goldenflower and Tigerclaw, along with his sister, Tawnykit. Rising Storm : Earlier in the book he frightened Fireheart into thinking that Bramblekit was Tigerclaw, but Goldenflower had stuck up for him. Bramblekit was later saved from a fire in ThunderClan territory by Fireheart. A Dangerous Path : Darkstripe took Bramblekit and his sister, Tawnykit, to see Tigerstar, their father, much to Fireheart's anger. : Bramblekit is apprenticed to Fireheart as Bramblepaw. While touring the ThunderClan territory, he is almost hit by a monster. He and his sister are told by Fireheart why their father left ThunderClan, and Bramblepaw takes it harder than his sister. The Darkest Hour : Bramblepaw tracks Firestar and encounters him looking across at Twoleg Place. Bramblepaw asks Firestar if he misses the Twoleg nest where he grew up, and when Firestar asks Bramblepaw a question afterwards he replies honestly. As they walk back to the camp together, it begins to snow and Bramblepaw begins to play in it - convincing Firestar that he is not like his father. To his sorrow, his sister Tawnypaw leaves to ShadowClan to be with her father, Tigerstar. : Bramblepaw fought with LionClan against BloodClan. He and several other apprentices (among them Tawnypaw, Featherpaw, Stormpaw, and Ashpaw) defeat the BloodClan deputy Bone after he kills Whitestorm. In the Super Edition Series Super Edition: Firestar's Quest : Bramblepaw is made a warrior and is given the name Brambleclaw. Ashfur is the cat he is mostly seen hanging around with. Ashfur and Brambleclaw challenge Smudge to a fight, not knowing that he was Firestar's old friend. He and the rest of the Clan are left without their leader while Firestar finds the missing Clan, SkyClan. In the New Prophecy Midnight : Brambleclaw, as a young warrior, was given a prophecy by Bluestar, along with Feathertail, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw. He thought that he had eaten too much fresh-kill before he went to sleep, and put it out of his mind. Later he went on a patrol to make sure WindClan was not crossing the thin boundary between ThunderClan and RiverClan while using their drinking rights. He found Onewhisker, Mudclaw, and Crowpaw stealing a RiverClan vole they chased over the border. After that, he has a dream about drowning in salty water. Ravenpaw helped him interpret the dream and he found he had to go to the Sun-Drown-Place. He went on a quest to find Midnight, along with the chosen cats, Feathertail, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw, and two aforementioned cats, Squirrelpaw, and Stormfur. His interest in his half-brother, Hawkfrost, is also kindled. Moonrise : Brambleclaw returned from his trip to Midnight with the questing cats through the mountains. He becomes very good friends with Squirrelpaw and Stormfur. Stormfur respect's Brambleclaw's opinion, and Brambleclaw is seen as a wise leader throught the book. He helps to come up with Stormfur's rescue and the plan to defeat Sharptooth. Dawn : Brambleclaw and the other questing-cats return to the forest. Upon returning, he, Squirrelpaw, and Stormfur run into Cinderpelt, who's collecting herbs from the devastated now ex-ThunderClan camp. She tells them that Larchkit and Dappletail are dead, and ThunderClan had to evacuate to Sunningrocks. The questing cats tell their clans they have to move to a new home. The Clan leaders finally agreed, and the Clans merge as one on the Great Journey. He helps all the Clans make their way through the mountains. Squirrelpaw reveals her love for Brambleclaw to him. Starlight : Brambleclaw helped to explore the new territories for all the Clans when they reached the lake (along with Mistyfoot, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, and Tawnypelt), and helped to discover his own Clan's new home even though Squirrelflight was the one who fell in it. Brambleclaw was one of the three cats to hear Tallstar proclaim Onewhisker deputy of WindClan. He also helped WindClan, when their former Deputy, Mudclaw, attempted to take over. Squirrelflight (a new warrior) is angry at him for letting Hawkfrost go at the battle with Mudclaw. Twilight : Brambleclaw was beginning to be visited by his dead father, Tigerstar, in his dreams. He and Squirrelflight fought as his interest in Hawkfrost grew. Because of his non-stop fight with Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight start to spend time with Ashfur, and he starts to feel jealous. He helped his Clan when they were attacked by badgers. Sunset : After the badger attack, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight greet Midnight the badger warmly. Squirrelflight brings a piece of water-soaked moss for Brambleclaw's injuries, and they both declare their love for each other, although Brambleclaw is a little curious as to how Ashfur will take it, as the gray warrior and Squirrelflight had become very close. When ShadowClan and RiverClan announce that ThunderClan should give up some of their territory because they were weak from the badger attack, Brambleclaw assumes Leafpool told Littlecloud about their weakness. He accuses Leafpool of telling ShadowClan about their weakness at a Clan meeting, but is reprimanded by Squirrelflight. Later Tawnypelt tells him that Littlecloud didn't tell ShadowClan, Hawkfrost did. Brambleclaw was promised to be given Berrynose as an apprentice when he was old enough. When Leafpool was given a sign from StarClan that Brambleclaw should be the new Deputy, Firestar came to terms with the fact that Graystripe had died and gave Brambleclaw the position. However, Ashfur protested and indirectly accused Leafpool of creating a false sign for Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight gets very angry, but otherwise the comment is ignored. Brambleclaw continued to meet with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost in his dreams. Firestar was caught in a fox trap, and Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost to rescue him. He realized what he was doing was wrong, and apparently stopped visiting Tigerstar in his dream. In the Power of Three The Sight : Prior to the beginning of The Sight, Brambleclaw fathers three kits who are born to Squirrelflight; Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit. He mentors his apprentice, Berrypaw. He is seen as a good deputy, but as Jaypaw saw, he still frets over Hawkfrost's revealation of a cat who wishes to betray him. When Graystripe returned, Brambleclaw was happy to see him, but worried over losing his position as deputy. Firestar decided to keep Brambleclaw deputy. Dark River : He was concerned about Lionpaw because of his behavior toward Hollypaw (his sister) and the way he acted toward Ashfur, his mentor. He also was suspicious when Lionpaw uses a move that Tigerstar used and showed him. Outcast : When Berrynose gets his warrior name, Brambleclaw shoots a hiss of annoyance at Berrynose, who had spoken out during the ceremony. : Brambleclaw agrees to go to the Tribe of Rushing Water to help them get rid of the intruders. Also he along with Lionpaw went to ShadowClan to persuade Tawnypelt to come help them help the Tribe of Rushing Water. He brings along his children, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw. He works hard to bring together the panicked Tribe, and was seen as a sort of leader while he was there. Brambleclaw leades most of the patrols, and proudly leads the Tribe into battle. ''Eclipse :In ''Eclipse, Brambleclaw's mate Squirrelflight gets a wound on her belly and Brambleclaw is terrified she will die. Later on in the book Brambleclaw's kits, Hollypaw and Lionpaw, recieve their warrior names; Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. Family Members Mother: :: GoldenflowerRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :: TigerstarRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Sister: :: TawnypeltRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Living (As of Eclipse) Half-Sister: :: MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258: Living (As of Eclipse) Half-Brothers: :: HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :: SwiftpawRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mate: :: SquirrelflightRevealed in The Sight, pg 7: Living (As of Eclipse) Niece: :: DawnkitRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Eclipse) Nephews: :: TigerkitRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Eclipse) :: FlamekitRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Eclipse) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Senior Warrior Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors